


Like The Folk Tales

by ItsJustMe_Bex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustMe_Bex/pseuds/ItsJustMe_Bex
Summary: This is what happens when Charlie gets drunk and decides that Dean has to meet this girl. This girl that is also very drunk. At three AM. Because she smells like cherries.





	Like The Folk Tales

"Dean, Dean wake up! I think I got it right this time. She smells like cherries. Cherries! Dark hair blue eyes. Wake up!'

"God damn it Charlie! I told you to stop doing this. You're an alpha! You can't keep grabbing omegas of the street. You could get arrested. Do you want to be neutered by that greasy bastard Alistair? Healer or not I think he really loves that part of his job."

"Oh please. You know they come willingly once I tell them Dean Winchester is looking for his True pack mate."

He could hear her rolling her eyes. She had been doing this for months. His father John had announced that he and Mary were making plans to turn the pack over to their eldest son. And while neither of them had even hinted that he needed to find his mate, everyone knew that a bonded alpha was twice as strong as a single one. Hence Charlie's over enthusiastic, hairbrained, stupid plan to find his.

And it was, in deed stupid. 

She was drunk. He could tell. Why she thought that she would find a strong, responsible Omega bar crawling at three o'clock in the morning was beyond him. 

"Get dressed. She's waiting in the dining hall. Her name is Olivia. She works at Naomi's boutique the next town over. She's a dress maker. The fancy kind. Hurry up."

In spite of the hour and his annoyance he did in fact get dressed. He did want to find his mate. And he did appreciate Charlie's enthusiasm. She was convinced that Dean's True mate would smell like his favorite yummy treat. Cherry pie. Even though she would only smell the overlying scent, she brought anyone over that had any smell of any of the ingredients in a delicious cherry pie. She even brought that one guy that smelled like butter. Butter! He smelled so salty that Dean was barely able to get through the 'No Charlie, definitely not!'. His nose burned for hours that day.

As Dean followed Charlie through the halls his stomach started with the butterflies. He tried to keep his scent from wafting nervous alpha but it was hard. He always thought meeting his mate would be like in the folk tales. Seeing them across the room and falling into each other's arms and just knowing. But shut up. No one needed to know that. So with a deep breath and steady legs, he opened the doors to the dining hall.

Wow. Olivia was beautiful. She had flawless caramel skin and long dark curly hair. Her eyes. Holy Godess, her eyes. Almost indescribable. They sparkled like diamonds and were the lightest shade of blue he had ever seen. She was ethereal, an image he would most likely never forget. She looked up at him and smiled with the whitest teeth, making her skin look even more surreal. His heartbeat sky rocketed. A huge smile threatened his composure. This could be it! He was smelling the cherries now and it was breath taking. He'd never been so nervous. He felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. She was perfect, he could tell. Everything was lining up. It was just like in his folk tales! Happy ever after here he comes! The closer he got the more he could feel it in his toes. What was happening to him? This was crazy. This was amazing. This... This... This was not meant to be.

Three steps away from her, she did something a True mate would never do. She dropped to her knees, hands out, palms up, chin to her chest. The respectable sign of a Follower. A whine escaped her throat. A submissive Follower. Dean had only met a hand full of them in his life time. An archaic bloodline that had almost been completely wiped out. They were known for their beauty, their delicacy, and their undeniable need to serve their pack. Most of them were healers, nannies, pack soothers. Used as Walkers to roam the villages in times of grief and panic. Omegas with the ability to lull even the most wicked of alphas into a sense of pure calm. Dean was in awe of her but it wasn't meant to be. 

"Please stand up Olivia and have a seat in the chair." Dean knew that he must be very careful with his words. Being Second Pack Alpha, she would do exactly as he said. He hated it. Encroaching on anyone's free will desturbed him greatly. She settled in her seat but still kept her eyes lowered.  
"Thank you for agreeing to meet me, Olivia. I'm honored to be in your presence." She remained quiet and he was slightly peeved with Charlie. She must have been quite enebriated to not notice Olivia was a Follower. She would have done anything Charlie asked. A side eyed glance to her and he saw her bewildered state. Sighing he turned to Olivia to offer Charlie's regret, but then he noticed it. 

It was on her clothes. A smell that had nothing to do with pie. A scent that went straight to his bones. It was static, fresh rain and.. paper?, books? It was Home, and Mate, and Forever? That can't be right, forever isn't a scent. 

"Charlie will see you home safe Olivia. Please forgive this early morning summons."

Charlie barely looked up at him but gave a slight nod and ushered Olivia out the doors. He had plans to make.

Just as the sun was rising, freshly shaved and bathed. Dean hurried along to Charlie's quarters to give her the most annoying wake up call he could manage. Jumping up and down at the foot of her bed. "Get up Charlie, you are in need of a fancy dress . Up! Get up! I think you found the one. After all this craziness. I think you did it. Get up!'

"I'm going to kill you Dean. I screwed up. I'm sorry. Please go away!"

"Yes you did, but maybe not. I smelled them Charlie. Olivia knows my mate. You are going to Naomi's with me. You are getting one of those fancy dresses and I'm going to meet my mate! Isn't that what you wanted. Let's go!"

After a few more jumps and Charlie slowly rising Dean clapped his hands. "Meet me downstairs in the kitchen. Don't want to meet my Mate on an empty stomach." Charlie turned a satisfying shade of green and headed toward the washroom grumbling about knives or something.

When Charlie finished her third cup of coffee and half a loaf of toasted bread she deemed herself ready. Only turning a slight shade of green when she hauled herself up on her horse Gilda. Dean still had that goofy smile on his face that had been there since her rude awaking. Stroking Chevy's black mane while she composed herself. Slowly pep talking her stomach into settling. Then the were off.

Thirty minutes later Gilda and Chevy were hitched to a post outside of Naomi's boutique. Dean was practically vibrating and Charlie was still fighting the contents of her stomach. But she was just as excited as Dean. Her friend deserved this, he was a great alpha and a very caring man. Friends and family loyalty ran deep in the Winchesters pack and any Omega would be lucky to be apart of that.

Just inside the shop, standing behind a huge counter stood an alpha. Short white hair and big round eyes. Chin tilted up eyes staring down her nose. "Do you have an appointment, Mr..?"

"Winchester, But you can call me Dean. This is my friend Charlie Bradford, Miss..?"

"My name is Naomi Milton, Mr. Winchester. You may call me Mrs. Milton. This is my boutique. Your name is not in my book. Would you like to make an appointment? Or perhaps you would feel more comfortable the next street over. Crowley's is a second hand shop. He has a more comfortable price bracket if you will?" 

Charlie couldn't help herself. A sound came out of her that was between a snort and a giggle. Was this lady serious? Dean could buy this whole town if he wanted to. She turned to him and smiled. This was gonna be gooood.

"Oh pardon me, Naomi. You're right. I do not have an appointment. However, my father, John Winchester is throwing a ball. In honor of turning over his pack to his eldest son. That'd be me. And Mrs Collins, pack Omega three towns over. She said that Olivia makes the BEST formal gowns this territory has ever seen. And the Head of The Royal Guard, Charlie here, deserves the best. Don't you think, Naomi? Or perhaps you would be more comfortable if I poached dear Olivia for myself as Royal Head Seamstress. My mother, Mary, would be delighted."

The audible gulp and tick of Naomi's throat was delightful. "Let's not be hasty, Mr, umm Dean. My Olivia is the best dress maker around and I'm sure she would love to dress your Royal Guard. Charlie, was it? Please follow me to the back. This way."

Charlie gave Dean a thumbs up as she was escorted behind a thick velvet curtain. He noticed several women sitting on wooden stools dressed in patchwork clothing sewing huge ball gowns. He didn't like the way it looked and his stomach began to knot. But all thoughts were cut off when Naomi reemerged with a dark headed man following two steps behind her.

The shock was instantaneous. Both men struck at the same time. Sky blue eyes meeting emerald green ones. Instead of smelling him, Dean could feel him. Static flowing through his bones, making his hair stand up. Cool fresh rain rushing through his veins. Words flowing through his mind. A book in his head. Readings of happiness, love unending, and home. His mate was.. He couldn't find the words. His wolf was howling. Howling! He had never heard anything like it. He was shaking with uncontrollable ecstacy. But then he was caught in his mate eyes. He looked terrified! That was not right. His mate shouldn't be afraid of him! He must run to him. He had to prove he was a good alpha. He would NEVER hurt his Omega. This would not do! But one step was all he got. His Omega lifted his hand up. "STOP!" He heard it loud and clear in his mind. Dean stopped everything. Moving,breathing thinking. His Omega brought a finger to his lips. "Shhh" His mind heard that too. 

"Dean, this is Castiel Crawford. He is my new Tailor. If you'd like he can fit you for a new suit for your ball. On the house, of course. Apology for our little misunderstanding earlier. Just please pass along which boutique dressed you so formally." 

Dean took in a breath of air before responding. "Yes Naomi. I would be happy to except." 

"Then I will leave you to it." Glaring at Castiel, she added. "Don't mess up." Under her breath before disappearing behind the curtain.

Castiel began walking toward Dean slowly. Checking behind his back making sure Naomi was in fact, gone. He reached his hand out to shake Dean's hand. Dean couldn't help it. He threw his arms around Castiels waist and swung him around. He was so happy! His mate. He was right here, in his arms, where he was supposed to be. His wolf was dancing, howling out like never before. His whole being was vibrating with love, and hope and home. 

"Cas! Do you know who I am, who you are?"

"You are mine, and I am yours Alpha." Again he looked behind his back. "Please Alpha, you must remain quiet. Naomi will hear you." 

"What's going on Cas? Why aren't you happy to see me? Why are you scared?" Dean's alpha was pacing. Something was wrong. "My name is Dean Winchester of the Winchester pack. I am your alpha, Cas. I would never let harm come to you. You are safe with me." Dean tilted his neck to the left side. A show of trust. Castiel repeated the gesture.

"It doesn't matter who you are, Alpha. Naomi is Mafeeyah. All those women in the back are Followers, Dean." Panic rises in Cas' scent and Dean moves his hands to Castiels cheeks to radiate protection. 

"I am her Ward. I am to pay off a family debt to her. It was just my father and I and he died. She owns me Dean. If she figures out what's going on, she will send all of the Followers out here to lull you. Then she will ship me off to a Feeyah across the ocean and you will never find me." 

"Cas I won't let that happen. We can sneak you out of here. You are my mate. My True pack Mate. My family will protect you. I can pay your debt. We will work this out. I promise." Dean leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He could feel the static in his bones again, hair raising. A book of love poems opening in his mind. Words flying off the pages. Love, hope, home. Wrapping his arms tight around Cas' waist he deepened their kiss. Tongues slipping between the crease of lips. Fresh rain water surging through his veins. Cas was magical. Dear could never let him go.

A clearing of a throat had them splitting apart abruptly. Charlie was standing there smirking her smirky face. "Still hate my stupid hair brained ideas Boss?"

"No Charlie. We're all good. Find the dress of your dreams?" Charlie rolled her eyes. She was never going to wear that fluffy monstrosity and they both knew it.  
She turned to Cas. "How long will it take you to pack up your stuff Blue Eyes?" Before he could answer Naomi came through the curtains.

"M.. Dean. Did you find what you were looking for? Cas why isn't he being fitted properly? What have you been doing?"

"Sorry Naomi, that's my fault. Cas and I were talking about styles and cuts. As I was not planning on being fitted today, we will have to reschedule." Turning to look towards Castiel he asked. "May I come back this evening to finish this up?"

Before he could respond Naomi glares between them. "The shop closes in a two hours. Cas will be busy finishing a suit for a different client."

"I would be happy to work overtime Naomi. If Mr Winchester can come back after hours, I will be honored to make him the suit."

Dean smiles wide at Naomi. "That sounds great to me." Giving Cas a quick nod he ushered Charlie out the door before Naomi could disagree.

Both were riding back home before Charlie piped up. "What's going on Dean? Why isn't Cas with us right now? There is no way he wanted to stay there with that snake Naomi. Did you see all those Followers. I didn't even know there were that many still in existence. Let alone in one building following one alpha bitch. It's creepy. Olivia says they are happy there Dean. How can happy even be a feeling around that women. I"

"Rescue mission Charlie. I'm going back tonight to get him. He is her Ward paying off a debt. I'm going to go back there, pay his debt and bring him home."

"Why are you waiting? You could have done that right then?" 

"Cas thinks if she knows about us, she will ship him off. Refuse the payment out of spite. So I pay up, Cas is free and we do it without her knowing. With the debt paid, there will be nothing she can do. Trying to kidnap an Omega Pack leader is a death sentence. And she may be the biggest bitch on the planet but i doubt she's the stupidest." 

"I like the way you think, Winchester. Forgiveness instead of permission, classic move." 

A million years of pacing, changing and explaining to his parents why he needed so many gold coins, Dean was off. With the blessing of his parents, enough gold coin to buy the entire shop and a spring in his step. This was it. He was chasing his happy ever after.

Seeing Cas again was like a dream. Looking through the big glass window at his, HIS mate. It was still so unbelievable. He was perfect. Black messy hair. Long slender fingers sewing delicate stitches into some very fancy suit. Tape measure around his neck, chalk on his cheeks. A little disheveled but utterly perfect. Deep breath. Open the door. Step through.

This was better than the first time. It was completely quiet, save for Cas humming softly. He smelled happy, excited with an undertone of nervousness. He turned and caught Dean's eye. The biggest smile he had ever seen. 

They did in fact run to each other like in the folk tales. Arms wrapping, feet tripping, noses scenting, lips crashing, tongues sliding, bodies falling. Caught by what? Dresses? Material? Stuffing? Didn't matter. Lips to lips turned to lips everywhere. Their bodies burning, sweating, singing. Hands moving, touching every place they could reach. Dean's shirt was gone. How did their boots come off? Didnt matter. Clothes are flying, hands are grabbing, teeth are nipping, naked bodies writhing. Hard, burning hot flesh sliding into slick tight velvet skin. Hips together, pushing, pulling, crashing. Throats growling, nails scratching, toes curling. Bellies full of fire bursting beneath the skin. Eyes flashing, teeth sharpening, mouths howling. Canines piercing, blood flowing, lips sucking, tongues soothing. Bodies locked together, souls intertwining, heartstrings tying a knot that will never break. Trembling hands, shaky legs, quiet giggles, happy minds.

"Let's go home Cas. There is a huge family there waiting just for you."


End file.
